


SPONTANIOUS STORY #15

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky/Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Spontanious sex, sex on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters
Summary: Another mash up story! LOL
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	SPONTANIOUS STORY #15

"Yeah, Starsk?" Hutch grabbed the back of Starsky’s jacket and pulled him back against the wall. He snarled. "You like it? Well, wait till we get back home, ‘cuz I been holding this in for a LONG time! C'mon. let's get out of here. I have... things I need to do to you!"

"Hey, I was teasing! Dobey will kill us if we leave now and not watch this guy!" He jumped out of the way of Hutch's hand, which was getting ready to grab at the front of his pants. Then he looked down with a gleam in his eyes, "All I did was... accidentally rub against you while I was looking out the door."

"Not so fast!" Hutch's hand shot out and grabbed the front of Starsky's shirt. He slowly pulled him back against his body. He glanced over Starsky's shoulder, saw no one was looking at them, and moved his other hand down to rub against the front of his partner's jeans. "Ahhhh... I see my words have... affected you." He grinned a feral grin.

Starsky took a deep breath in. "Uh, well... maybe, Oh God... Hutch, we have..." He sighed then looked into his partner's deep blue eyes, and got lost in them. For a moment he was at the beach house, alone with his blond. He pushed into the hand that held him so lovingly. "Uh, maybe we can find somewhere... and take care of things... before, uh..." Starsky wanted Hutch to take him right then and there, but the cooks were going back and forth to the dining room, and Iron Mike was the main purpose they were there.

"Follow me." Hutch had a grim look on his face. He pulled Starsky after him, out of the kitchen. Iron Mike could wait a few minutes. He spotted a place in the alley that was behind a stack of crates. It was a miracle he had seen it.

He started walking toward it, still dragging his partner by his shirt. He ignored Starsky's questions. When he was even with the place he had seen, he quickly darted behind the crates. As soon as Starsky was behind the crates, he grabbed him, pushed him against the wall of the building. He slammed his mouth on his partner's mouth, shoving his tongue in hard and deep. His hands dropped to the belt holding up Starsky's jeans. Freeing it, he reached in to pull out the hard cock inside. He dropped to his knees and immediately pulled the dripping cock into his mouth. He began to suck him as fast and hard as he could.

"Oh God! Hutch!" Starsky felt his legs buckle when Hutch's mouth was on him. He grabbed the blond head, and pushed up into the hot cavern, moaning and whimpering. "Hutch, Hut... Hutch! Please... I need you... please." He was almost crying, as pure lust emanated from his body. He took one hand off his partners head, and pushed down his pants, until they fell to the ground.

Hutch pulled off and spun Starsky, non-too-gently around to face the wall. "You need me... you got me! Don't say later that you didn't mean it!" He dropped his own jeans, pulled his cock out, spit on it, and shoved inside Starsky. He was beyond mad with passion. Feeling his partner's internal muscles contract around his cock, he had to stop for a few seconds or he would lose it. When he had his passion under control, he began to rock back and forth, deeply. He was whispering in his partner's ears. Words of love. Words of lust. Words of need.

"Never... I would never deny you anything... Oh God, Hutch, love me..." He pushed back, matching the rhythm of his lover. He loved teasing his partner, getting him flustered in a public place. But when it came right down to it, he did not last too long himself, and the innocent play, always turned into passion and need. He reached down, grabbing his own cock, and gripped it. Feeling the dripping tip, and rubbing it around using it for lubrication.

"Huh uh! Mine!" Hutch pushed Starsky's hand away, and took hold of the weeping cock. He began to pump it, long and hard, in time with his thrusts. He continued to whisper in his ear, "You are mine. Always. Anytime, Anyplace. MINE! I love you and I will NEVER give you up. Never give you freedom from my love. Never!" As he spoke, he began thrusting faster and faster. Pumping the cock in his hand faster and harder. He was so close himself; he knew he wouldn't make it much longer. He thrust deep one last time and came hard. He felt Starsky's cock buck in his hand then the hot wetness coating his hand and the wall. "STARSK!" He had to lean against his partner, because his legs had just lost the muscle to stand on their own. He had never come that hard. Never.

As the orgasm hit, Starsky gripped the wall, trying to hold himself and his partner up. He leaned his head back on his lover's shoulder, and tried to regain some strength to stand on his own. He felt Hutch's arms wrap around him, holding him, loving him. He wished they were at their home, so they could bask in the afterglow. Catching his breath finally, he felt Hutch pull away slightly, and felt his lover's cock slide out of him. He was sad at the loss, and he turned to face his partner. "I love you, babe. I know I drive you crazy, but I love you, and I wouldn't do that if I didn't." He kissed him, and pulled him close. "I'll always love you. I'll always be here for you." He choked up at the last words.

Hutch kept his eyes on his lover's until he had to blink to keep from shedding a tear or ten. He swallowed hard and said, "I love you more than anything in this world. I love how you drive me crazy. I love you, Starsk." He kissed his partner and looked around. There was a stack of newspapers so he grabbed one from the middle of the stack. It was fairly clean. He handed part of it to Starsky and kept part to clean his hands and then to clean his cock. He turned Starsky around and gently cleaned him too. Tossing the paper into a corner, he pulled up his jeans and helped Starsky shimmy into his tight jeans. "That was... amazing... but I guess we better go tell Dobey what we saw, huh, partner?"

Finishing buckling his belt, Starsky chuckled, "All I saw was fireworks." He glanced over at Hutch, who had just finished tucking in his shirt, and running his hand over his hair to fix it. He got close, and kissed him, "Ready? let's go get this done, so we can go home. Hey, maybe we'll order some food from here, take it home, and afterwards I'll give you some ... dessert." Starsky pulled away, and strutted back to the door to the kitchen.

Hutch just chuckled and followed his partner's growling stomach.


End file.
